staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Marca 2011
thumb|left|100px 05:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5370 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5370); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5371 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5371); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Z Jedynką po drodze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Koszmarny Karolek - Szczęśliwa rodzina Koszmarnego Karolka, odc. 78 (Horrid Henry, Happy Henry); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Pocoyo - Gwiazdka, odc. 22 (TWINKLE, TWINKLE); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 5/7 Przez granicę - txt - str.777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Thunderbirds (Thunderbirds); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Jonathan Frakes; wyk.:Ron Cook, Lex Shrapnel, Ben Kingsley, Bill Paxton, Brady Corbet; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:45 Siódme niebo, ser. XI - Diakoński blues, odc. 14 (Deacon Blues); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Plebania - odc. 1657; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Klan - odc. 2046 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Pociąg do kultury - Wspomnienie o Krzysztofie Kieślowskim; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2159; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Moda na sukces - odc. 5372 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5372); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5373 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5373); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1658; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 2047 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2160; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Tomek i przyjaciele - Dzyń - dzyń, odc. 25 (Ding - a - ling); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:25 Hit na piątek - Opowieści z Narnii: Książę Kaspian (The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian) - txt - str.777; baśń filmowa kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Andrew Adamson; wyk.:William Moseley, Anna Popplewell, Skandar Keynes, Georgie Henley, Sergio Castellito, Peter Dinklage, Warwick Davis, Ben Barnes, Liam Neeson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:10 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 2 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, ep. 2) - txt - str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (2007); wyk.:Lena Headey, Summer Glau, Thomas Dekker; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:05 Mocne kino nocne - Telefon przyszłości (Static); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Randy Daudlin; wyk.:Kathleen Robertson, Steve Byers, Matthew Edison; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Kino nocnych marków - Druhna (La Demoiselle d'Honneur); dramat kraj prod.Włochy, Francja, Niemcy (2004); reż.:Claude Chabrol; wyk.:Benoît Magimel, Laura Smet, Aurore Clément, Bernard Le Coq; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Kino nocnych marków - Mrok - odc. 1/8 - Interes życia; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Jacek Borcuch; wyk.:Przemysław Bluszcz, Magdalena Popławska, Bronisław Cieślak, Marcin Kwaśny, Michał Anioł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 05:35 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 06:10 MASH - odc. 195 (MASH (s. VIII, 621 Lend a Hand)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1980); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Córki McLeoda - odc. 212 Matczyna miłość (McLeod's Daughters, s. 8 ep. (Mother love)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:35 Na dobre i na złe - odc.132 - Śmiertelna diagnoza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:40; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:45 Aleja gwiazd: Katarzyna Zielińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Pogotowie modowe 11:25 Akcja Stylizacja - (2); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (35); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Ekstrasy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Na wariackich papierach - odc. 6/65 Bracie, mógłbyś mi pomóc? (Moonlighting (Brother, can you spare a blonde?)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1985); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 26 (199) Iloraz wdzięku; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 554 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Instynkt - odc. 2 - Zniknięcie - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Świat; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:35 A normalnie o tej porze; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 84; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:05 Zaklinacz dusz - odc. 2/22 (Ghost Whisperer ep. Mended Hearts); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - rozgrzewka; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 435 - Klatwa faraona; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (53); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - ekstra; zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Wielka heca Bowfingera (Bowfinger) - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Frank Oz; wyk.:Steve Martin, Eddie Murphy, Heather Graham; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Port lotniczy (Airport); film akcji kraj prod.USA (1970); reż.:George Seaton; wyk.:Van Heflin, George Kennedy, Gary Collins, Barbara Hale, Burt Lancaster, Dean Martin, Jacqueline Bisset; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 18; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Białe małżeństwo; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1992); reż.:Magdalena Łazarkiewicz; wyk.:Grzegorz Skurski, Ewa Ziętek, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Agata Piotrowska, Teresa Budzisz-Krzyżanowska, Jan Englert, Magdalena Zawadzka, Bartłomiej Opania, Jacek Wójcicki; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:15 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:12 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:48 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Traffic; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:12 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:21 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:23 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:17 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 17:00 Hranice dokořan - rozmówki polsko-czeskie 17:30 Kurier Opolski - flesz popołudniowy 17:34 Pogoda 17:35 Schlesien Journal 17:50 Fit in Deutsch 18:05 Studio pod bukiem 18:30 Kurier Opolski - wydanie główne 18:58 Pogoda 19:00 Wszystko jasne 19:10 Żyjmy zdrowo 19:20 Prosto z lasu 19:35 Polska w reportażu 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Forum - wydanie 139; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:07 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:03 Pogoda 22:05 Wszystko jasne 22:16 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:30 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 00:12 Najlepsi gliniarze świata - odc. 5/9 - Port Moresby (ep. 5/9 - Port Moresby (Papua New Guinea)); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:12 Forum - wydanie 139; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:56 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:14 Info Dziennik flesz; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:29 Info Dziennik - Gość; STEREO, 16:9 02:43 Info Dziennik; STEREO, 16:9 03:21 INFO Dziennik - Raport Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 03:48 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:56 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 20 (odc. 20); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:07 Aktywni rodzice - odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:26 Forum - wydanie 139; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Reportaż TVP INFO - Petent gorszej kategorii; STEREO, 16:9 05:22 Medycyna niekonwencjonalna - Fakty i Mity - odc. 23; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo thumb|left|100px 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.30 Huckleberry Hound (1, 2) - serial animowany 08.00 Tom i Jerry (1) - serial animowany 08.30 Scooby-Doo, gdzie jesteś? (1) - serial animowany 09.00 Rodzina zastępcza plus (285) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (10) - serial komediowy 10.30 Świat według Kiepskich (255) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (256) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Linia życia (4) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania (133) - reality show 13.00 Ostry dyżur (30) - serial obyczajowy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Trudne sprawy (10) - serial paradokumentalny 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (257) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (129) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Linia życia (5) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Fantastyczna czwórka - film SF, USA/Niemcy 2005 22.10 Sztuki walki: KSW 15 News (7) 22.15 Przeczucie - thriller, USA 2007 00.20 Noriega - Wybraniec Boży - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 03.00 Program interaktywny thumb|left|100px 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Prosto w serce (49) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 08.30 Dzieñ dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.10 Mango - telezakupy 12.40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 13.20 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 13.55 Detektyw Monk (10) - serial kryminalny 14.55 Miêdzy kuchnią a salonem - talk-show 15.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Prosto w serce (50) - serial obyczajowo-komediowy 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Superkino: Zmierzch - horror, USA 2008 22.40 Hulk - dramat SF, USA 2003 01.25 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 02.25 Arkana magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 03.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04.05 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 05.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left|100px 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Zbuntowani 2 - odc. 99, Meksyk 2005 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 136, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 118, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 139, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Galileo - odc. 159 16:00 Osaczona - odc. 119, USA 2007 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 140, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Denis Rozrabiaka - odc. 10, serial animowany, USA 1986 18:30 Różowa Pantera - odc. 10, serial animowany, USA 1969 19:00 Galileo EXTRA - odc. 17, Polska 2010 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 7, USA 2006 21:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 8, USA 2006 22:00 Ice Road Truckers: Drogi śmierci - odc. 2, USA 2010 23:05 Voyeus's Deviant Sins - film erotyczny 1:05 Bestia z mokradeł - horror, USA 2002 3:05 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 3:50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:40 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - odc. 5/7 - Na ratunek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Buli - odc. 41/57 Stróż prawa, Drobna przygoda (Bouli); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (1989); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Kraj się śmieje - Komplementy i inwektywy (1); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Smaki polskie - Warzywa faszerowane; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - (13) gość: Irena Szewińska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 13/13 - Last minute; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1648; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 125* - Niebezpieczne interesy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Ranczo - odc. 2* - Goście z zaświatów; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Kocham Cię, Polsko! - (52); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wielkie odliczanie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Rozmówki polsko - czeskie (Rozmówki polsko - czeskie) kraj prod.Polska, CZECHY (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kabaretożercy - (9); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Plebania - odc. 1648; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (80) - Łódka Pana Makarona; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 24/33 - Podejrzany pan młody (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:15 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (78); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Hanna Śleszyńska i kabaret Ciach; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 431 - Buntownik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 22:35 Trzeba zabić tę miłość; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Morgenstern; wyk.:Jadwiga Jankowska-Cieślak, Andrzej Malec, Janusz Bylczyński, Alicja Jachiewicz, Jan Englert, Barbara Wrzesińska, Władysław Kowalski, Tomasz Lengren, Jan Himilsbach, Ewa Ziętek; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1648; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 24/33 - Podejrzany pan młody (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:10 Kabaretożercy - (9); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Polska 24 - Informacje; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Ballada o Januszku - Wdowie radości; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Trudno nie wierzyć w nic - Raz Dwa Trzy; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 4/15* - Sinobrody, czyli prawo do życia; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 thumb|left|100px 06.30 Zumba z Fitness Center 06.40 Telezakupy 07.00 Dokument w TVS 07.30 Szlagrowe życie 08.00 Radio Silesia 10.50 Propozycje do VIPO 11.05 Muzyczny Poranek 12.05 Pasión Morena (135) 13.00 Telezakupy 15.50 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 16.20 Informator Miejski 16.35 Pasión Morena (136) 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Bajkowa TVS 19.05 Carramba 19.35 Propozycje do Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 21.00 Carramba 21.40 Shabaash India 22.10 Na tropie zbrodni 22.45 Propozycje do VIPO 23.00 Emmanuelle 00.45 Emmanuelle 02.15 Telezakupy 02.30 VIPO - magazyn disco 03.25 Carramba 03.50 Carramba 04.20 Dziwne i niebezpieczne 04.50 Shaabash India 05.20 Muzyczny Relaks 06.05 Na tropie zbrodni thumb|left|100px 6.00 Piąty bieg (8, 9) 7.00 Fani czterech kółek 8.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata 9.00 Brudna robota 10.00 Sekundy grozy (51, 52) 11.00 Amerykański chopper: ojciec kontra syn 12.00 Fani czterech kółek 13.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 14.00 Brudna robota 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (8, 9) 16.00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata 17.00 Szkoła przetrwania 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (6) 21.30 Brudna robota 22.30 Ross Kemp w Amazonii (1/2) 23.30 Przeżyć za wszelką cenę 0.30 PREMIERA: Szalone pojazdy bliźniaków (12) 1.30 Straż graniczna (8) 2.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów 3.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (8, 9) 3.50 Brudna robota 4.40 Ross Kemp w Amazonii (1/2) 5.30 Sekundy grozy (53) thumb|left|100px 7.15 Kanadyjskie szerszenie (7, 8-ost.) - serial dok. 9.05 Mózg zmienia się sam 10.10 Moje spotkania (1, 2/4) 12.10 Jezioro Eyre 13.10 Rój. Zbiorowa inteligencja - film dok., Niemcy 14.00 Cudze serca. Przeszczepy profesora Barnarda - dok. 15.00 Podróże z paletą i pędzlem (5, 6) - dok. 16.15 Podwórkowe mądrości (21) - serial dok. 16.45 Ciemna strona haju 17.35 Kucharze historii 19.10 Wzornictwo (5, 6-ost.) 20.15 Współczesne dylematy (4) - serial dok., Australia 20.45 Thor Heyerdahl. Człowiek, mit, kobiety 21.40 Dlaczego mężczyzni oglądają porno? 22.30 Pinuccio Lovero. Marzenie o śmierci w środku lata - film dok. 23.30 Antonioni. Odmienne spojrzenie -film dok., Wł. 0.30 Jak przestałem się bać i pokochałem Arika Szarona - film dok., Izrael